


School Girl

by ClaraOswin



Series: Drama Queen Jared [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama Queen Jared, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Jared, M/M, Over Attached Boyfriend Jared, Sarcastic Jared, Sassy Jared, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Jared texts Jensen again.</p><p>This is a sequel to Freckles.</p><p>It's supposed to be funny.</p><p>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue.
> 
> This is a sequel to Freckles.
> 
> First read Freckles, then read it. It will be a bit funnier that way.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Jensen was a day early on the set, to prepare for his direction. Jared was still on the plane. His flight was gonna land today. The plan was that, Jensen would pick him up from the airport, but in the last minute Jeremy gave him loads of work. 

They were still keeping their relationship secret so he couldn't tell Jeremy that he's gotta get Jared from the airport. So instead he just send Cliff. Jared was on the plane so Jensen didn't text him.

He figured he would make it up to him later.

*********************************************

_Plane lands_

Jared's eyes are roaming around everywhere, looking for Jensen, when suddenly someone touches his shoulder. He smiles ear to ear and turns around, ready to hug, when his smile vanishes. Instead of Jensen, Cliff hugs him back.

-_-

He gets in the car pouting.

*********************************************

Jensen is talking to Ruth about her next scene when his phone buzzes.

Jared: Hey, why didn't you come?

Jensen: Sorry man, I have an early shot with Ruth.

Jared: Oh, so first you ditch me for Meeshaa and now for this Ruthless bitch.

Jared: I am never enough for you, am I?

Jensen: I am working Jay, stop being a drama queen. I sent Cliff for you.

Jared: Yeah, yeah I get it. Sell me off to someone else and have fun with your new BFFs.

Jared: I am just a burden to you, something to get rid off. You don't need me anymore.

Jared: I am just gonna cry alone in the back seat. :'(

_Two minutes later._

Jared: :'(

_Five more minutes later._

Jared: I am still crying. :'(

_One minute later_

Jared: Just block my number, if you are not gonna reply. -_-

Jensen: I am sorry Jay, but understand baby, I am busy. I will make it up to you later okay :*

Jared: No no don't bother, probably I would get hit by a truck and get smashed into a pile of crap, because that's what I am to you, crap.

Jared: You don't care about me, so there's no point in living. 

Jared: I am a worthless piece of shit.

Jared: With me gone, you would be much happier. No one to bug you anymore, just make merry with your Meeshaa or Ruthee or whatever.

Jared: Speaking of merry, go ahead and marry them. You have my blessings. :(

Jared: Yeah, and when they hurt you, don't come crying to my grave. 

_Five minutes later._

Jared: Oh mamma, why didn't I listen to you? You were right. You were always right. Love is an unbearable pain, I can feel my heart getting shattered into pieces.

Jensen: You know, these mamma messages would work better if you actually send them to your mamma. ;)

Jared: Oh I will, I will go back to my mamma and I will never come back. No matter how much you beg.

_Five minutes later._

Jared: Nobody loves me. :'(

Jared: Cliff you should just throw me out of the car and run me over with it.

Jensen: Cliff doesn't have my phone Jay :D

Jared: Yeah yeah, you laugh. When I will die, then you can laugh as well. I would be out of your way and you could live your lavish lifestyle.

_Five minutes later._

Jared: You know how many STDs one could get if they have multiple partners.

Jensen: Oh god Jay, I am working with them, not fucking them.

Jared: No no you fuck them, don't mind me. It was just an article I was reading the other day about STDs. Thought it might interest you.

_Five minutes later._

Jared: Loneliness, you are my only true friend. Alone I came, alone I will go. Just you and me loneliness.

Jensen: This isn't loneliness' number either ;) :D

Jared: -_-

_Six minutes later._

Jared: My heart is a ghost town. Turururu rururu.

Jensen: Alright, alright I'll put on the catholic school girl uniform and rim you.

Jared: :D :* <3 I love you.

Jensen: Yeah, yeah love you too.

_Five minutes later._

Jared: Hey, Jen.

Jensen: Now what?

Jared: Pigtails too. :D

Jensen: -_-

Jensen: Fuck you.

Jared: Oh I will school girl <3 :*


End file.
